warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Rulers/Roleplay
Here you can hunt, battle, and train as a Sky Rulers dragon! In The Breezing Clouds... Aelius couldn't find them...☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:35, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Kaida knew her siblings were dead. If they weren't they would be too far away to find their way home. What would her parents think? 21:21, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Aelius had to come to the surface for air. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:24, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Kaida ran off and hid. She didn't want o face her parents. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:31, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Kaida!" called Aelius. He ran after her. "You need to go back to camp." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:32, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "I can't!" she wailed. (Note: she has a slight British accent) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:55, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, you will," he said as he picked the hatchling up. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) They flew back to camp. Later that day.... Rosa Sol took a small goat and a duck from the food den. She wrapped them in cloth that she took from humans and threw the sack over her shoulder. She started to pad out of camp. Aelius saw the she-dragon and ran over to her. "Rosa Sol!" he called. "What are you doing?" She turn around, surprised by the other dragon. "I'm leaving, Aelius," she said, softly. "B-But why? You will die out there by yourself!" he replied, worried for her safety. Rosa Sol smiled. "I don't want to be a burden to the Sky Rulers, no one likes me here anyways," he said. "You are not a burden, Rosa! You are such a good friend to me, you can't leave!" said Aelius. "Oh Aelius!" cried Rosa Sol. "I want to meet a dragon who doesn't see me as a wingless freak! I need someone who will love and care for me as me! And I will do the same to him." Aelius nodded. "I guess you can go, if it makes you happy," he said. Rosa Sol smiled and said "Since I'll never see you again, I think you're really handsome and nice, and I've always had a little crush on you...." She sighed. "But you're meant to be with Blitz, and I understand that," she said. She turned around, took a deep breath, and padded forward. Once she was almost out of sight, she shouted "Oh! And good luck controlling that multi-personality disorder!" She then vanished into the sunset, out of Sky Ruler territory.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:46, July 20, 2012 (UTC) blitz finally cuaght up with Aelisu, and only heard Rosa Sol shout to him about his Multi personality disorder. Blitz sighed an nodded. "We'll need to work on that," she teased. She then sighed. "Rosa Sol knows what's best for herself." murmured Blitz.Silverstar 16:51, July 20, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah...." he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Venom starred at Ookami. Venom raised his wings and leaped into the air, blocking her way.Duskstar (talk) 22:30, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Aelius laid down in his den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (Where mah post go?!) Eclipse tried to comfort Twilight from the loss of her children. Kaida couldn't help wondering it was her fault. Everyoje treated her better than her siblings, and they got jealous and tried to please everyone. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry :( I ECed with you and both of our posts got deleted) He thought about what had happened that day. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, that's ok. :) ) Shen flew into camp with a deer. (He can't really walk, sinc eye has no hind legs. ^^) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:47, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna decided to have a word with Draco. She didn't like how he was so obsessed with Hydra all the time. 22:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Shen gave his deer to Twilight's family as a gift from him. He didn't know how to comfort them. He flew up into the clouds and spiraled through the air. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna learned what had happened from her friend. She forgot about Draco and flew over to talk to Twilight. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:58, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Twilight looked up and saw Avi Luna. Eclipse narrowed his eyes when she came over. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Um, hello, Twilight,' she said. "I'm really sorry about what happened today..." She felt disturbed by Eclipse. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "It's fine... I should have watched them." she sighed. "No mum! It's my fault!" cried Kaida. She ran off. Shen swooped down. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna was worried about the hatchling. She ran after her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Shen saw Kaida run off and went to help her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:19, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Kaida!" called Avi. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Kaida turned around. Shen flew down. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Draco didn't know what was happening. Ookami smiled, and flew over Venom. "Trying to block me, hu?" she challenged.Silverstar 23:27, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Shen picked up Kaida in his talons. "Hey!" she complained. "Hush child. I am bringing you somewhere." (not kidnapping her. :) ) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Avi followed them, not being seen. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (He's bringing her to his secret temple or something. XD) Shen made his way to his secret temple, Kaida wiggling in his talons. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Where is Kaida?" Twilight looked around franticly. "Kaida!" Eclipse called. Twilight's eyes had gone crazed for her child. "Calm down." Drayden tried to calm his mate. "No! She's missing!" Twilight hissed before running off through the camp entrance, following Kaida's scent. --- Shen and Kaida arrived at a strange, palace of somesort hidden in the side of a valley. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:06, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna just watched. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Shen and Kaida entered the temple. Shen set Kaida down. "Follow me child." He motioned over to a small, orb thing. "This orb is what I use to create my mirages and get my power to shape-shift." Kaida tilted her head. "What?" Shen shook his head. "This orb also alows me to see into the stars." Kaida's eyes widened. There were her siblings, happily playing around. "You see, do not fret child, you are forgiven." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:37, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna watched. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Suddenly, Twilight, who had been tracking her daughter, burst into the temple and lunged at Shen. "Let go of my daughter!" she hissed. Shen and Twilight exited the temple and engaged in air combat. Kaida squeaked as she was dropped from Shen's talons. Twilight swooped down and grabbed her before she could fall. "Leave her alone!" Twilight hissed. "I wasn't hurting her, my dear." Shen said calmly. Twilight stopped attacking, but kept her eyes narrow as she flew away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:27, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna flew up to Shen. "What was all that about?" she asked Shen. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Shen shook his head. "The young one was worried about her siblings. I had to show her they were safe." he replued calmly before spiraling into the air. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Avi took off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Shen flew through the clouds, his orange and gold scales sparkling. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) She landed in camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) He swooped out of nowhere and grabbed a cow from a farm when the farmer wasn't looking. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Circuit walked around on the ground. He had to pass his test, or he might be destroyed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:41, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna flew over to Draco. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:47, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Draco's head rose, his eyes full of happiness to see Avi Luna. "What do you want?" he asked her. Blitz gazed at the sun.Silverstar 22:50, July 25, 2012 (UTC) "I've come to talk to you about your obsession," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:52, July 25, 2012 (UTC) (Obsession?) Draco blinked. "I have one?" he asked. (Ar eyou talking about Xaphan? X3)Silverstar 22:57, July 25, 2012 (UTC) (No) "Draco! You are obsessed with that Hydra cat-dragon thing! You always talk about killing her or are thinking about killing her. Now you think she's dead because you destroyed her wings, but she's a cat! And you fail to realize that!' said Avi. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Draco put his head down. "I'm sorry, i won't do it again." he murmured. (Loyal little terd! DX)Silverstar 23:03, July 25, 2012 (UTC) (?What?!) Avi Luna nodded. There was an awkward moment of silence. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:06, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Shen flew into camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:07, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Avi flew off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:10, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Shen had secretly started a forge in his den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) She caught a deer. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:15, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Shen burned his cow meat before eating it. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:17, July 25, 2012 (UTC) She drug the deer back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:18, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Shen ate his steak and then curled up to sleep. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:20, July 25, 2012 (UTC) The sun began to set....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:21, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Shen awakened when the sun had set. He flew down from his cliff side den to get some water. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:23, July 25, 2012 (UTC) She took off again. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:25, July 25, 2012 (UTC) (I'm going to make Fundor accidentally steal Shen's orb from his palace. :3) Shen suddenly felt a disturbance... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:06, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna left Sky Ruler territory....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:16, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Shen looked up and saw Avi Luna fly away... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:51, July 26, 2012 (UTC) She traveled north. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:14, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Draco whimpered, wondering where his mate went at such a late time.Silverstar 14:09, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Shen shook the water from his whiskers. (He is a Lung but he doesn't have hind legs) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:27, July 26, 2012 (UTC) (Rp in Skyclan too?) Fafnir saw Shen. He looked like an Eastern, but didin't have hind legs. Fafnir flew to the drake. "Where's your legs?" he whimpered.Silverstar 14:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC) (Sure) Shen looked over at the half-wing. "I was born with no hind legs. My whole family had no hind legs because my kind is built for flying in the air, although it may not look like it." Shen explained. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:35, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Fafnir rasied his head proudly. (I think he's a snob. Talking about Fafnir. XD) "I have all my legs, and i'm an Eastern Dragon, like you!" Fafnir pronounced.Silverstar 14:48, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Shen narrowed his eyes before flying up to his cliffside den. He really did miss the comfortand luxory of his temple. (If you haven't read so already Shen has a secret temple in Sky Ruler Territory) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:07, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Chrysanthos chucked a star at Fafnir and flew away before Skylark could see. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:11, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Fafnir was confused to see a star trying to attack him, so he dodged it, and padded back to the Sky Rulers camp.Silverstar 15:19, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna flew even farther north. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:22, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "Avi Luna, where are you?!" wailed Draco, running around camp, franticly looking for his mate.Silverstar 15:26, July 26, 2012 (UTC) The weather was much colder where she was at, and there was snow on the ground. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:27, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Shen made a small fire in his den and read one of his books from it. (Note: Shen is a very civilized dragon, he learned to read from humans because when he was little a chinese girl found him and took care of him, so he learned to read chinese.) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:42, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Sweety padded up to Draco. "Mommy says to tell you that you have a rogue on your territory," said the filly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:22, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Shen closed his book and put out the fire. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Draco dipped his head. "Thanks. Oh, and there's a herd of sheep in the west that strayed from their Shepard." said Draco.Silverstar 18:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Shen took off from his den and headed to his temple. He let out a small cry before entering the palace. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "O.K," said Sweety as she galloped away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:42, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Shen smiled when his mate, Qui, came into the temple. "Shen!" she said happily when she saw him. "I haven't seen you in so long!" she said happily. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:44, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna landed in the old Bringers of Winter territory. She looked around the abandoned camp. Tiny pieces of cloth they they used to build dens were the only evidence that a once prosperous civilization of dragons lived there. She sighed. Her eyes widened when she was something glisten in the moonlight. It was a frost dragon egg. (Frost dragon eggs can go into hibernation if they are left alone) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:48, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna tapped the egg softly. She saw a vision of her parents taking care of the egg while she played outside with her friends. She was only a very young hatchling then. She realized that this was her unhatched sibling. She took the egg back to Sky Ruler territory. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:14, July 26, 2012 (UTC) When dawn approached, Qui sighed. "I have to go my love." she said to Shen before flying out of the temple. Shen sighed and started to fly home. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:19, July 26, 2012 (UTC) The next day... The egg started to hatch. Avi Luna waited for the hatchling to break out. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:31, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Draco wailed happily when he saw his mate had retunred. He bounded to her. "A-Avi Luan! W-where were you, i-i really missed you!" murmured Draco. He saw the egg hatching. "Uh, i don't recall you saying you were going to have eggs..." Draco said blankly.Silverstar 14:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) "This isn't my egg," she said. "This is my unhatched sibling egg." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Draco cocked his head. "Unhatched sibling? Oh yeah, Frost Dragon's can hibernate! You told me that when we first met." Draco said.Silverstar 14:18, July 27, 2012 (UTC) A tiny, white she-dragon hatched from the egg. Avi Luna named her Glacialis Aqua, after their parents. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:20, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Draco smiled. "I like that name. Its after your parents, right?" murmured Draco.Silverstar 14:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yes," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) (I'll Archive PokeClan, Icy.) "Uh, cool." Draco said.Silverstar 14:26, July 27, 2012 (UTC) The hatchling opened her eyes, which were bright blue. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:28, July 27, 2012 (UTC) (Done, and i added ur post!) "She reminds me of you." murmured Draco, smiling.Silverstar 14:38, July 27, 2012 (UTC) (Thanks :) ) Avi Luna smiled. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:39, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Kaida sniffed at the neewly hatched Frost Dragon. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:41, July 27, 2012 (UTC) "Hi!" said Glacialis. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:44, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Draco nudged his mate. "I think you should take care fo her." he murmured. Fafnir saw a new draogn. "Whoa, you two hada baby?" asked Fafnir. "No!" growled Draco.Silverstar 14:46, July 27, 2012 (UTC) "No! This is my sister!" hissed Avi Luna to Fafnir. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:48, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Kaida flapped her feathered wins in excitement. "Hi!" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:49, July 27, 2012 (UTC) "Where am I?" asked Glacialis. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:51, July 27, 2012 (UTC) "Your in Sky Ruler territory." Kaida replied. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:54, July 27, 2012 (UTC) "Oh," she replied. "Where is the snow?"☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Kaida shrugged. "I dunno. Where is the snow?" Kaida looked up at Twilight. "Not now little one." she said before guiding Kaida away. "Aw, come on!" she complained. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Glacialis ran up to Avi Luna. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:03, J Shen sighed. If only Qui stayed with him instead of going with her family all the time. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:01, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna taught her little sister how to fly. She learned fast. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:04, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Kaida burned a little flower. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:06, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Glacialis ran into Kaida by mistake. "Sorry!' she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:08, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan